1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device with an reinforced rigidity against external impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be designed compact in size and light weighted in weight, the LCD device may be driven by a lower power and thus a market demand of LCD devices has been rapidly increased for portable equipments, as well as in monitors and televisions.
In such liquid crystal display devices, slimness of LCD devices has been requested and realized in order to contemplate the trend of the compact and slim designs of portable equipments. For example, it is possible to remove a window which is unnecessary for driving the LCD devices.
Because of the removal of the window as stated above for achieving a slim LCD device, however, the LCD panel exposed to the exterior of the LCD device may be easy to be damaged by an external force and impact such as a falling, and may be easily exposed to the environment from which external loads may be applied. Therefore, the lifetime of the liquid crystal display device may be shorten and the reliability of the LCD device may be degraded.
Therefore, by achieving an endurable liquid crystal display panel against increased external loads in a module state (i.e., a state where all of the elements are completely assembled), the rigidity against external loads may be improved in a static state (i.e., a state where external impacts are not applied to the LCD device except for gravity) and the improvement of the rigidity for the load is sought in an operative state (i.e., a dynamic sate where dynamic impacts are applied to the LCD device), such as a falling, and thus the entirely reinforced rigidity of the liquid crystal display device has been requested.